cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Forster
Robert Forster (1941 - 2019) Film Deaths *''Reflections in a Golden Eye'' (1967) [Pvt. L.G. Williams]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Marlon Brando after Marlon catches him in Elizabeth Taylor's bedroom. *''The Stalking Moon (1968)'' [Nick Tana]: Shot to death by Nathaniel Narcisco. (Thanks to Olivia and Alvin Sargent) *''The Delta Force (1986) ''[Abdul Rafai]: Killed in an explosion when Chuck Norris detonates the bomb. (Thanks to Robert) *''Peacemaker'' (1990) [Yates]: Shot in the head by Lance Edwards. (Thanks to Charlie) *''Committed (1991)'' [Dr. Desmond Moore]: Stabbed in the back by Jennifer O'Neill. (Thanks to Charlie) *''Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence (1993)'' [Dr. Powell]: Dies of radiation poisoning/burns when Robert Z'Dar sticks him in an X-ray machine on full power. (Thanks to Charlie) *''Guns and Lipstick'' (1995) [Captain Dimaggio]: Shot in the chest by the wounded Greg Lewis just as Robert is about to shoot Sally Kirkland. *''Uncle Sam (1996)'' [Congressman Cummings]: Burned to death/killed in an explosion after an undead David 'Shark' Fralick sticks fireworks in Robert's mouth and pockets then ignites them (having chained him to a fireworks float). (Thanks to ND) *''American Perfekt (1997)'' [Jake]: Possibly fatally injured in a head-on collision with Paul Sorvino's car; the movie ends with him staggering out of the car and sitting down in the road. (Thanks to Brian and ND) *''Supernova (2000)'' [A.J. Marley]: Killed when Angela Bassett uses a laser scalpel on his head as a mercy killing after a malfunction in the dimensional transport causes his body to fuse with the transport pod. *''Firewall (2006)'' [Harry Romano]: Shot repeatedly in the head by Paul Bettany while Robert is looking in his refrigerator, as Harrison Ford looks on in shock. (Thanks to Ben, Mathew, and ND) *''Automata (2014)'' [Robert Bold]: Shot to death by one of Tim McInnerny's men after shooting and wounding Tim in a gunfight. He later drives away in his care and dies later while talking to Antonio Banderas. *''Survivor (2015)'' [Bill Talbot]: Shot in the stomach by Milla Jovovich when he tries to kill her during a struggle. TV Deaths *''Heroes: Chapter Twelve: Our Father (2008)'' [Arthur Petrelli]: Shot in the head by his son (Milo Ventimiglia). Zachary Quinto uses his powers to freeze the bullet and Robert in time, but then restarts time and allows the bullet to hit Robert. His body is shown again in the following episode (Chapter Thirteen: Dual). (Thanks to Mathew) * '''Intruders: The Shepherds and the Fox ''(2014) '[Frank Shepherd]: Shot to death by James Frain (after he first shoots Robert in the back), as Robert goes to shoot John Simm at the end of a fight on a pier. Robert's body is seen floating in the water. Notable Connections Father of Kate Forster Gallery 800px-PowellMC3.png|Robert Forster in Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence Robert Forster.png|Robert Forster's death in Uncle Sam Forster 2.png|Robert Forster in Heroes: Chapter Twelve: Our Father Forster.png|Robert Forster in Heroes: Chapter Twelve: Our Father Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:1941 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in James McTeigue Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Psycho Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Miramax Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by mouth trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:2019 Deaths Category:Died during production Category:Legends Category:Cancer victims